


When Winter Dies

by Hecco_woo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecco_woo/pseuds/Hecco_woo





	When Winter Dies

她的眼角闪着光。她是罗茜。写在期末论文上的名字是罗莎。我叫她“我的朋友”、“我亲爱的”、“我的好姑娘”、“罗莎莉”之类的，她并不讨厌我给她添油加醋起的名字。我凑近仔细瞧了瞧她的眼睛：下眼睑翻着死皮，睫毛七零八落，青苔色的眼睛里长满杂草。这一天我从最后一节课就开始盯着她看，我知道她除了发呆和咬嘴唇其它什么也没做，放学的时候我提出来和她一起走。

“你的嘴唇糟糕极了。”我说，“你的Mac呢？你的Clinique呢？”

她正准备回答的时候手机提示音突然响了，于是她从风衣的外口袋摸出了那个小玩意，她低头看的时候断断续续地说：“伊莎贝拉说俄罗斯红不适合我。”

“得了吧，她这句恶毒的形容完全只是因为她不想和你用一样的色号。”

她的拇指在手机上胡乱点了一串，这心不在焉的样子十分让人讨厌。“我以为。”——这中间有个漫长的意味不明的停顿——“我以为你们是朋友呢，你和她，索娅和伊莎贝拉。”

我摇着头。脑袋里回响着她刚刚念我名字的那一瞬间，那几个音在她的灵活的小舌头之间上下乱窜，我头一次这样喜欢我的名字——等我有了钱出了名，我一定让她当我的新闻发言人。“今天非常热——”她解开了风衣的扣子，“尼龙棉几乎让我爆炸。”

确实如此，泡在阳光里就和煮汤一样。她敞开衣服的一瞬间，我看到了她脖子那儿一小块阴影，连带着颈椎那块儿逆着光的小小的凸.起，汗液让她裸.露的皮肤嵌上了迷人的钻石。我下意识的伸手摸了摸她的胸部，驼色的毛衣刺激着掌心部位，她的乳.尖如同鸟喙。

罗茜迅速地打开我的手，如往常一样的别扭的表情，音调高了好几度：“拜托你下次耍流.氓的时候不要一脸陶醉的发出‘嗯——’这样的声音。”

我咧开嘴：“你今天没有反着摸回来？”

她迅速地翻了个白眼，“我们非得把这种奇怪的行为发展成某种仪式吗？”

我想了想说：“爱.抚是表达情感的最好方式。”

罗茜抿了抿嘴唇，这个动作装的就像她是蕾恩卡·克莉帕克一样，“无时无刻——你这个动作让我想起你曾经的那句话——‘罗茜，女人乳.房停止发育的平均年龄是十六岁，亲爱的，你还有几个月的日子。’“

我没话了，她快过她十七岁的生日了。

德沃夏克小姐从我们旁边匆匆走过，她今天穿了一件十足难堪的绣满蓝铃花的裙子，小腿露出来，却完全是水肿的，蜂蜜色的丝袜遮盖了皮肤上浑浊的痕迹。罗茜指责我用那种色.情的眼光看学校的教师，我说我只是看看她们夸张的衣着，她却把话题绕开，劲头十足地告诉我说：“我听说艾米丽·琼斯和斯科特换了情侣头像。”

“真的？”我装出一副吃惊的样子，“我一直以为斯科特·柯克兰是个同.性.恋、”

她毫不在意这些乱七八糟的话来形容她哥哥，“我听玛格丽特说的，艾米丽那个傻妞明明自己不想坦白，却处处一副暗示别人的样子。”

“随便吧，不过琼斯一向藏不住事情，我猜他们一星期不到就会公开。”

罗茜有些生气的摇了摇头，“这种阳光明媚的日子，有男朋友的却总只是些傻妞。”她又叽里咕噜地骂了一串脏.话。我们沿着破破烂烂的小路走着，然后拐进一家商店。为了安抚她，我买了一块巧克力，包装上的广告单词极多，我最终挑了榛仁的。罗茜说她更喜欢黑巧克力口味。

“等会我们可以一起去吃烤肉。”她吃掉巧克力棒之后又说了这么一个想法。

“我以为斯科特会请你吃晚餐。”

罗茜翻了个白眼说：“我猜他晚上有约。曾经的某个晚上我去找他的时候，他就不在家，他室友开的门，说在帮他洗床单——因为那上面布满陈年的结块精.液。”

我几乎是大笑起来，“那真是十足恶心的。”

她干裂的嘴唇边上全是巧克力的碎屑。“你的嘴，清理清理它。”我说。她皱着眉头想在包里翻小镜子，拉开内袋拉链又缩回了手，她换上手指抹了一下嘴唇，那块棕色的小玩意却在她皮肤上留下了一块更大的印记。

“我的上帝，你看上去就像是被刀子划破了下巴。”我习惯性地嘲讽了一句，一边拿我的袖子帮她擦了擦嘴。

“啊——我想起了另一件烦心的事情。”罗茜说，“顺便你的袖子有一种奇怪的药水味儿。”

“Gucci Envy。我以为今天味道会消失的。”

“我知道，你前天喷了那玩意，最开始是股刺鼻的酒精味道——”

“去.你.妈的。”我笑起来，“前调是柑橘、绿叶、小苍兰，中调是白玉兰和什么来着，后调有某种香料和热巧克力。”

“说的像能吃一样。”她的锁骨一抖。

“所以——你刚才说到哪儿了？”

“啊——是呀，说到哪儿了？”她重复了这个问句，咂了一下嘴，血肉的红色在她的嘴唇中间浮了起来，格外清楚的一块印记，这也归功于她咬嘴唇的习惯。我盯着她旁边玻璃窗里的一小盆山茶花，她很快把话题接了起来：

“想起来这是件令人难过的事情——换个词是令人遗憾的，记得我跟你说过吗？——《地平线》，那本杂志，我带去过学校来着。最初是爱丽丝大力吹捧，后来连带着莫妮卡也勉勉强强地表扬了其中的某些内容。总之呢，你对它不屑一顾，说那上头净是些没脑子的——模仿后现代的——陈词滥调。”

“嘿，我记起来了，不过最后那句有点针对性的话咱们可以待会儿再聊。”我打断她。

罗茜耸了肩膀。我们俩路过一个长椅，她扯着我坐了下来。

“温蒂·贝克莱。大概是那里边乱七八糟的名字里我最熟悉的一个了，投稿不频繁，也不是什么专栏作家，但经常能看见她，我关注了她的脸书——从来不更新动态，偶尔一次也是什么像《圣经新译本》的插图之类的，这种人就像活在原始社会一样，明明是可以红起来的作者，却非要把自己和读者隔阂起来，上周突然又莫名其妙地发了声明，说是以后绝笔了——”她一口气说了出来，情绪激动得很。

“嗯哼。”

“我可是费了好大的劲，找到她的私人博客——你知道的，作者们悄悄开通的、保密的小空间，里面确确实实有些东西——我从那些字句间能看出她的痕迹，相信吧。”她突然沉重地叹了一口气，“那会儿我才感慨道我对自己生活里看似熟悉的人完全不了解。贝克莱在那里写得玩意儿都和她自己有关，什么日常生活啊，情人啊，家庭啊，而这一切连在一起看上去就像一个悲剧！难以想象！——她的情人早早死了——我估摸着她本人也不过三十——家庭关系也十分惊人，长一辈的人们关系错综复杂，她却完全找不到一个像样、称得上‘家人’的。我把她那些文字看了一遍又一遍，像研究法.国小说一样研究了半天，可最后呢——我得出的结论是，贝克莱是个在外漂泊的把自己弄得糟糕透顶的抑.郁/症患者——天呀！”

罗茜这个人话头一旦起来完全没个停，她口齿伶俐，也不会饶舌。这一大通话说下来完全没有喘气，我在脑子里迅速地思索了一会儿，然后评价道：“真.他.妈的戏剧化。”

她听了这话，愤愤地摇了摇头，“弗朗索瓦丝，说真的，在我看的所有杂志里，她的文章称得上最上乘，你不知道我对她特殊的感情。”

“你们可以试试海莲·汉芙式恋爱，哈哈。”

罗茜冲我翻了白眼。

“得了吧，你完全应该知道，这样一个小众杂志上的非签约作者和你的生活毫无瓜葛，抑郁症多得是，甚至有些莫名其妙的疯子觉得有这个毛病是件引以为豪的事情。”

“贝克莱绝不是那样——”

“那她也只是极少数真真正正患者中的一个而已。亲爱的，每个人都有权利把自己的生活粉饰得金碧辉煌，或是完完全全设定成狗.屎一般。”

“你觉得温蒂很虚伪。”她皱了皱眉毛，“我不足够了解她，但我相信那些事情百分之百真实。”

“随你的便吧，我并不关心你口中的那位小姐怎样怎样，我想说的是，罗茜，每个人的生活都是自己塑造的，就像你给自己写剧本一样——瞎编的一段命运也可以成为现实。长久之后这些变成了习惯，然后一切就发生彻彻底底的变化了。更何况，有人是心甘情愿用这些瞎编的命运夺得大众的好奇心，远距离产生一种敬畏感。”我对自己一番话十分满意。

她没话了，却做出一副想说些什么的样子，最终回答：“你说的真.他.妈有道理，虽然大部分我没怎么听懂。”我们走过烤肉店，心照不宣地冲过去，甚至撞翻了门口停的自行车。吃那玩意的时候，我们又聊了一会儿艾米丽·琼斯。

“小傻.蛋艾米。”我开了话头，“之前的某个星期我还看见她和马修·威廉姆斯走在一起，我以为她在和他调情。当然，可能只是毫无目的的说说笑笑。”

“她说她对威廉姆斯只是兄妹之间的情感，我倒不觉得马修拎得清——老实巴交的男孩！”罗茜感慨道。

“他确实是那种耐心的孩子，比阿尔弗雷德稳重许多，和外教班的那些亚洲人相较又和我们没什么距离感，我一直很想约他出去玩玩。”

“是啊——说起男性们——”罗茜咬重最后那个词，语气像是个四十岁的老妓.女。

“我乐意听听你为自己物色的约会对象。”我说，“虽然来来往往就那么一群人。”

罗茜撇了撇嘴。我这会儿才发现她今天换了个发型，头发编成一缕，刘海像蒲公英一样蓬松。她过了几秒才接过我的话道：“得了吧，高一的一群人没有一个稍稍正常一些。”

“你这话就不对了，明明高一的男人们是整个学校最尴尬的群体。”我说，“弗朗西斯告诉我，最年轻的姑娘们往往把目光放在高年级人们，中间那一部分也会多多少少得到一些青睐，高一的呢——他们只能看着同辈的妞儿们和别的年级的人搞在一起，他们自己只能站在厕所门口学着吸.大.麻。”

罗茜长叹了一口气，“尽管如此，看看高年级的吧——斯科特是个多么糟糕的人，佩德罗也一副神神秘秘的样子。”

她心情不太轻快的时候就会略微地耸起眉头，故作优雅地耷拉着眼皮。我稍稍凑近了一些，觉得她这副样子好笑极了，我满是恶意地说：“说个题外话，罗茜，我觉得你每一次呼吸——你脸颊上的软肉都在有规律地抖动。”

她的眼珠转向了我这个方向，不知哪来的光线，在她的瞳孔边上聚成一个小亮点，这让我想起了被玻璃瓶罩住的萤火虫。顿时她的眼睛就开始说话了，它们哼起了某种悦耳的爱尔兰民谣。我盯着她的眼睛看，觉得她的绿眼珠，她的姜黄色的睫毛，还有那干燥得起了死皮的眼角——它们全都可爱极了。我下意识地忽略了罗茜反驳的那些词句，而是伸手摸了摸她的脸。

“你要干什么。”她面无表情地问。

我笑出来了。“我突然很想亲你。”我说。

她也弯起了嘴角，薄薄的嘴唇被拉扯开来，露出了一点贝色的牙齿，她扯住她自己的毛衣领子，使劲儿地往上拉了拉，遮住了她的嘴巴。

“来啊。”她含糊不清地说。

“我要亲亲罗茜的毛衣。”说着我凑了上去，准确无误地碰到了嘴唇那块地方，纤细的毛线碰到皮肤难受得很。

她还在笑，我敢肯定。

“现在我要亲亲罗茜。”

她揪着自己的毛衣不放手，那玩意被拉得变形了。我深深吸了一口气——她身上有种奇特的香味，牛奶味、糖味、迷迭草和芦荟——去他的，我什么也不知道了！我的嘴碰到了她鼓起来的脸蛋，呼吸在她稀稀拉拉的头发里横冲直撞——然后是什么？——皮肤挤压在一起轻盈的感觉、升腾的从鼻腔里冲出来的温度、一个干涩又短暂的吻。其实什么也不算。

这是我整个高中最怂的时候，我亲了亲罗茜的嘴唇，小心的一个触碰，完全没有伸出舌头的欲.望。

“今天是什么接.吻日吗？”罗茜摸了摸她自己干裂的嘴。

我说不知道，然后伸手摸了摸她的头发，突然发觉，这会儿正是冬天要结束的时候。


End file.
